The Way to His Heart
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Levy decides to make Gajeel dinner once he arrives back from a job. She didn't know how to cook, but with all the reading she did, following recipes wouldn't be that hard. Little did she know that something a small as a meal would bring out something she'd been hiding from him for quite some time. A home cooked meal was a nice gesture...when you knew your way around a kitchen.


**Finally I get to write some Gajevy! I'm super stoked! **

**Prompt: Cooking**

* * *

Levy walked down the cobblestone streets that were brightly lit from the sun's piercing rays. She hummed to herself, bright smile on her face as she continued along the path to Gajeel's house, bags of groceries sliding against her sides. She was feeling excited with her plans she had in store for Gajeel. That dark-haired dragon slayer would be coming back home today from his two-week long mission and just thinking about him made her heart speed up and a light blush dust her cheeks. There was no denying it; the script mage had grown fond of her former enemy, more than she could even admit to herself.

Her steps sped up until she was nearly jogging, eager to get started on the meal she was going to make for him. Levy was sure that Gajeel would look at her blankly first, probably make some snide remark, and then dig in anyway. He was so predictable. Levy had never tried this recipe she was planning before. Gajeel didn't eat only iron, but that was clearly his favorite thing in the world with how often he wanted her to make some for him. She'd probably make him some for dessert.

His little house came into view as Levy made her way out of the city limits. The small woman shuffled the bags in her hands and twisted the knob, not surprised to see that he'd left his home unlocked. Levy rolled her eyes. Gajeel didn't think anyone would dare rob or destroy his place, and although she agreed, it was just the principal.

Levy went to the kitchen and frowned while placing her groceries on the counter. Of course, Gajeel didn't bother to wash the dishes that were in the sink before leaving. There was mold growing in a bowl that still had what looked like curdling milk in it. The smell wafting from the dirty dishes nearly made her gag. Normally, Gajeel was actually pretty clean…or more like Panther Lily forced him to be. There was no way she was going to be able to cook with that stench permeating her nostrils.

First, she rinsed all the gunk out of the dishes and stacked them on the side of the sink, turning on the faucet. Her small fingers sank into the warm soapy water, and set to work at cleaning the dishes. She stacked them up in the dish rack on the counter to dry, humming as she did so. Luckily, it only took her about fifteen minutes to get them cleaned up. Drying her hands, Levy turned to the stove to warm and frowned.

"Really Gajeel?" she said in annoyance before grabbing a wash cloth and wiping down the dirty stove and counters.

When she pulled back, her frown deepened at the stains on the off white cloth. When was the last time he cleaned the countertops? Levy didn't even want to know. Letting out a breath, she could finally start on the fettuccine alfredo with bacon. From watching him eat, the dragon slayer loved bacon and pasta, so after some searching, Levy found the recipe she was going to cook today. She was actually excited to see how it tasted herself.

Levy decided to get comfortable and pulled her shoes off near the hallway and tied blue locks into a high bun. First thing was to chop up the bacon, garlic, and parsley. She paused, realizing she didn't bother to bring things like a chopping board or measuring cups. Hopefully, Gajeel had some, but Levy couldn't picture him cooking. Gajeel mostly ate the guild hall. Puffing out her cheeks, Levy returned to the kitchen. She looked down when she felt grit underneath her feet, almost like sand.

"He doesn't sweep either?!" Levy asked herself incredulously.

Going to the pantry next to the stove, Levy found a broom and began sweeping. Seriously, what had gotten into Gajeel? She couldn't believe that Panther Lily would allow him to leave the house like this. It wasn't exactly terrible, but Lily was more of a neat freak. Even if he couldn't get Gajeel to do it, he'd probably do it himself. Levy stopped pondering and just set to sweeping. She was starting to feel like a wife cooking and cleaning Gajeel's house.

Her cheeks reddened at that thought. She shook her head vigorously to rid herself of them. Levy understood now that she was very attracted to Gajeel. It wasn't just because of his ruggedly handsome good looks, but it was the change he made. Gajeel was still rough around the edges and didn't take anyone's flak, but he saved her on numerous occasions and proved that he was loyal to Fairy Tail. He was strong and passionate even if it wasn't in the same manner as some of her other friends like Natsu.

After sweeping, Levy pondered on mopping, but crushed that thought. She really needed to get started on dinner. There was no telling with Gajeel would be home so Levy needed to get a move on. The script mage rummaged through the drawers and found a few other things she would need like a large spoon, but no measuring cups. Biting her lip, Levy looked through the larger cabinets underneath the counters and found pots as well as a pasta strainer so those were a few things she could knock off her list.

Levy went to check the cabinets up top, her spirits draining a little at the possibility of not being able to find a measuring cup. She'd have to run and try to get one before she could even start. Unfortunately, she was a bit too short to reach the back of the cabinets so Levy went to the living room and grabbed one of the wooden chairs to stand on. She smiled when her prize was discovered: a glass measuring cup. She doubted it had ever been used, but at least that mystery was solved.

Placing the cup down on the counter, Levy went to jump off from the kitchen counter, and another frown crossed her lips. The bottom of her foot was extremely dirty. Well, that answered the question on when the kitchen was last mopped. She stepped down, contemplating just putting her shoes back on. Mopping could always wait until after the food was at least cooking. Ignoring the voice in her head yelling at her to clean the filthy floor, Levy decided to go ahead and start the food instead.

After putting on her shoes and chopping up the ingredients she needed, Levy started boiling water for the pasta. As that was going, she followed the instructions on cooking the bacon, then after that, sautéing the chopped garlic in the oil created by the bacon. The recipe told her to keep stirring every time a new ingredient was added. It was then she realized that she should have measured out all the ingredients first.

"Oh darn it!" she fussed at herself while running to quickly measure a tablespoon of flour.

When she picked up the measuring cup, dread filled her when she realized it didn't have measurements for teaspoons or tablespoons. She needed the little plastic measuring cups. Once again, she nearly tossed things out of the drawers in the kitchen.

"Oh come on!"

Just as Levy was about to give up, pack up her things, and sulk home, she found a set of measuring spoons lodged deep in the back of the drawer between the stove's left side and the pantry. She hastily measured the flour and dumped it into the pan. She mixed softly, hoping she didn't burn it when she just barely started. She let out a breath and looked at the recipe again. Her eyes widened.

"Add milk 30 seconds after adding flour?! Why is this so specific?!"

Levy ran to the fridge to measure the milk and sprinted back to the pan, slowly pouring the milk into her mixture. This was definitely a learning experience. Levy was guilty of only eating at the guild or ordering out so following a recipe was foreign. Funny how she could decode ancient text, but couldn't prepare for a simple recipe.

When it was finally time to add the cheese, she sprinkled some in and while it was melting, Levy started to drain the pasta. She gently turned the pot upside down into the pasta drainer that was sitting in the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Levy nearly jumped out of her skin. The pot left her hands and clanged into the other half of the sink loudly, but not before spilling some of the burning water and pasta on her arms. "Ow! Damn it Gajeel! Don't sneak up on me!"

Said man was leaning against the doorframe, one leg propped up against it and arms crossed over his chest. His red irises locked on her before closing the distance between them. "You must know yer doing somethin' you got no business doing if you jumped like that!"

Levy ran her wrists underneath cold water, the sting not letting up much. "I guess this is the thanks I get for being nice," she muttered.

Gajeel placed a heavy hand on top of her head and forced her to look at him. "Don't ya know is impolite not to answer the person whose house you broke into?!"

"Hey, you left the door unlocked!" she countered!"

"If it ain't your place, it's still called breaking in and entering!"

Levy's cheeks flushed as she shook her head free of his grasp continued to drain the pasta and put it back in the pot that was sitting upside down on the other side of the counter. Looking at the recipe again, she realized that when she cooked the fettuccine, she was supposed to keep a cup of hot water for the sauce. She sighed. Oh well, hopefully it would still be good. She added more cheese, stirred, and was about to turn around to Gajeel when he grasped her arm and spun her to face him.

"Don't you hear me talking to ya?!" he yelled in her face.

"I just wanted to be nice!" Levy exclaimed. "Is that such a bad thing?!"

Gajeel's crimson orbs gazed around at the kitchen. He sniffed. "You cleaned too. So you just waltz into someone else's house and start playing wife?"

Levy's eyebrows furrowed at his passive aggressiveness. She stirred the mixture one more time before turning down the stove. "Fine, if I'm causing such a problem, I'll leave, jerk!"

Tears were stinging her eyes as she stomped towards the door. Why did she even bother trying to do anything for him? He _clearly _didn't get that she liked spending time with him and doing nice things for him. Levy had thought maybe, just maybe something like this could get them closer together.

A look of surprise crossed her angered features when a powerful arm hooked around her waist. Levy was lifted off her feet and hauled back to the kitchen when she was plopped ungracefully in one of the chairs.

"What's the big idea?!" she shouted.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head and looked away. "You might as well stay and eat."

Levy's expression softened when she saw the light blush on his cheeks. All of her anger and hurt seemed to melt away as she gazed at him. He was just so _handsome._ She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. Tanned skin, wild raven hair and an expression that would send any grown man running. Despite that, he did have a softer side; that was clear by his bond with Panther Lily. She watched his back as he pulled out bowls for them and started fixing himself some. A smile crossed her face as she propped her chin into her hand after placing her elbow on the table.

"Don't think I'm fixing your plate," he said, no malice in his voice.

"Is it safe to come in yet?"

Levy turned to see Panther Lily walking towards them. She beamed at the adorable Exceed and held her arms out to him. "Welcome back Panther Lily!"

The cat bounded to her and jumped in her arms Levy kissed the top of his head and hugged him close. Panther Lily sniffed the hair. "You cooked Levy? It smells quite good."

"I did," Levy answered, running her hand over his softly ebony fur. "Would you like some?"

"Well of course."

Levy stood up just as Gajeel was turning to sit down. He mixed the sauce throughout the pasta and dug in. Hazel orbs watched curiosity, her heart speeding up as he chewed. She kicked herself for not tasting it before him, but he wasn't spitting it out so it couldn't have been bad. She did a little dance on the inside before turning and fixing some for herself and Panther Lily. He had taken to her shoulder while she topped off a smaller bowl for him.

"So," she called over her shoulder. "How is it?"

"Hmph," came Gajeel's gruff voice.

She whirled around to look at him in disbelief. That expression grew when she saw that his bowl was nearly empty. Levy placed the bowls on the table, Lily jumping down to start on his bowl. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You like it," she accused.

Gajeel's eyes turned to look at her while he chewed. "Says who?"

Levy exasperatedly threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible! I just wanted to do something nice for you, and you make me feel bad for even trying."

Gajeel got to his feet, closing the gap between himself and the smaller woman. The blue-haired woman backed up, confused by the expression on the dragon slayer's face. It wasn't readable. He stared at her for maybe few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the script mage.

"Why do you keep trying to do nice things for me?" he questioned.

Levy's mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say. Her face felt hot, and her heart felt like it was going toexplode in her chest. The piercing stare he was giving her didn't help at all. "I…don't you know why?"

Gajeel crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Why would I ask if I knew already?!"

Panther Lily shook his head, thinking to himself how dense Gajeel was. He advanced further, pressing Levy against the counter. He placed a large hand on each side of the counter behind her. His gaze was powerful, and Levy nearly melted looking into those bright eyes. Her own dropped to his mouth, and it felt like she was being pulled by a magnet. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gajeel tensed, his expression one of confusion.

"I…" Levy started nervously. "I have feelings for you Gajeel… a lot."

A shocked expression crossed his features. After a moment, he looked away, features turning solemn. "How can you after what I did to you and your friends? I don't-"

Levy stopped him by placing a finger against his lips. "You were a different person then and besides, I forgave you so long ago I can't remember what it feels like to hate you or be afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me again."

His eyes turned back to her. "I'd kill anyone who hurts you."

"I know," she answered. "Can you…um…can I have a hug Gajeel?"

The dragon slayer didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull the smaller woman into his embrace. He nearly crushed her with how tight he held her, but Levy didn't want it any other way. She tangled her fingers in his raven locks and held him close, having to stand on her tip toes because of the height difference. Suddenly, Gajeel pulled away and tipped her chin upwards. Before she could ask what he was doing, the iron dragon pressed his lips chastely against her own.

Levy felt like she had won the jackpot. She was on a natural high she couldn't ever remember feeling before. Knowing that Gajeel cared for her too, even though he didn't say it, made her heart soar. She broke out into a smile while their lips were still pressed together. When Gajeel pulled away, he released her and turned his back, coughing awkwardly.

"So did ya make dessert?"

Levy played with the ends of her silky blue hair. "I didn't but I can." Levi held up her fingers. "Solid script: Iron!"

The large iron word fell into Gajeel's arms. He chowed down immediately. "This is better than that other shit you made," he commented through huge bites.

Levy rolled her eyes. Of course, he would say something like that.

* * *

**This didn't really have a point, but I still had fun writing it!**


End file.
